


Racing Into the Night

by catSaysMeowww



Series: Interconnections [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Makeup Sex, Married Couple, Married Life, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catSaysMeowww/pseuds/catSaysMeowww
Summary: When an extremely exhausted Trafalgar Law comes home to a very jealous Monkey D. Luffy, things do not end well... or do they?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Interconnections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Racing Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Was kind of hesitant to post this since I wasn't sure if it was good enough. But here it is, so hope you enjoy :)

Law fucked up.

He slammed the empty beer can onto the floor and let out a sigh of frustration.

It’s 1 in the morning and Law was out alone in the quiet park. The only thing he could hear was the lonely cries of cicadas and the gentle howling of the wind.

Fuck… what was he doing.

He was supposed to be at home, cuddling up to the warmth of his husband. A stark contrast to the silent, chilling winter night he currently was experiencing.

To say that Law was having a shitty week, was a complete understatement. Working in the one of the few vets in the area, his schedule was often entirely booked up with appointments. Plus, it certainly didn’t help when the patients were being complete assholes.

And to think that Law chose to become a veterinarian just because he hated dealing with people. His naivety back then was laughable.

Every other day, he was getting snapped at by pet owners for the most ridiculous reasons. Somehow everyone who was able run a google search turned into a licensed practioner, whose advice far outweighed his.

Not to mention, one of his assistants just took a week long vacation, leaving him short-staffed the entire time.

Hell, these days he doesn't even have time for his mid-break coffee!

Needless to say, he’s been coming home extremely exhausted and pissed off. As much as he loves his husband, there were days where he was just comes home and immediately collapses onto the bed. Subsequently, waking up and leaving the house before Luffy even gets a chance to wake up.

Initially, Luffy was completely understanding about the whole situation. Law, being the main breadwinner of their household had established that there were days he’d be busy with work. 

However, as the holidays drew closer, Luffy started seeing more and more couples drop by the animal shelter for a new pet.

It’s not like their incessant giggling and PDA was bothering Luffy. Nope! Not at all.

Later that night, an extremely exhausted Trafalgar Law came home to a very jealous Monkey D. Luffy and safe to say, it did not end well.

.

.

.

“You’re such an idiot Torao! If you love work so much why don’t you just go marry it instead of marrying me!”

“Wha-?? You think I wanted this? Why can’t you understand tha- Arghh I didn’t want to come home to shit like this.”

That was the last thing Law said before turning back and slamming the door.

An hour and a couple cans of beer later, Trafalgar Law realized he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

“Fuck… What have I done!”

Law squinted his eyes shut and started messing up his own hair, groaning in pure frustration at himself.

He immediately picked up the empty beer can and threw it with as much force as he could into the trash can, before making a beeline in direction of home.

“Fuck! I’m so fucking stupid!” he repeated to himself.

How could he have said such a thing to Luffy. All he wanted was to just spend some time with Law and yet... god he really is the worst.

The more he thought about it, the shittier he felt. He was sprinting as fast as he could but somehow it seemed like he was taking twice as long to reach their home. Couldn’t his legs run any faster??

By the time he reached the lift of their apartment complex, the lift was still stuck at the twelfth floor.

Fuck.

He stared at the lift, tapping his foot impatiently.

Not even a second later, Law’s had enough of waiting. Fuck the lift.

In the spur of the moment, he decided to sprint up the emergency stairs instead. For once in his life, he didn’t have the time and patience to stand there wait. Not while Luffy could be alone at home, hurting from the words he said.

It felt like an eternity before Law was finally at their door.

He was completely out of breath, his legs were sore from sprinting and somehow, he’s sweating buckets even though it was the middle of winter.

_Snap out of it Trafalgar! This isn’t like you._

The logical side of him was screaming, yet he couldn’t move.

Does Luffy hate him? What if he’s not even at home anymore. God, why did Law have to be such a fucking idiot?

Steadily, he tried to turn the knob as quietly as he possibly could.

Silence filled the air.

Cautiously stepping in, Law carefully removed his shoes and entered the home. He did a quick scan of the living room, there was no trace of anyone.

“Luffy…? Babe…?”

As he headed nearer to the bedroom, Law heard a muffled sniffle.

“LUFFY”

He immediately dashed into the bedroom, almost crashing into the door in the process. His body was moving before his mind could even comprehend what to say. 

Luffy was on the bed, curled up in a bunch of blankets with his tiny head peeking out. His eyes and nose red from crying. He sucked in his tears as he wiped his eyes to get a better look.

Before Law could speak, Luffy lunged towards him.

“TORAO!”

Law was immediately assaulted with Luffy’s entire body weight. His arms wrapped around his chest so tightly that Law was almost struggling to breathe.

“Y-You came back!!”

Luffy burst out, the wet patch of tears on Law’s shirt continued to grow as Luffy continued sobbing. His hands were gripping onto the fabric so tightly it might tear. But Law had other things to worry about.

“You’re not mad at me…?”

Luffy wiped off more tears and shook his head. His beautiful brown eyes were now red and filled with tears. If that didn’t just shatter Law’s heart into a million pieces, he wasn’t sure what would.

“You idiot Torao! Why would I be mad at you? I-I really thought you left for good Torao! I was so scared!!” His words were trembling and choking up in more tears as he tried to continue.

He choked up on a breath as Law brought him into a tight embrace.

“Fuck. Luffy I should be the one apologizing.”

He pulled away for a second to look at his face. Luffy’s lips were trembling as Law gently wiped away his tears with his hand.

“You did absolutely nothing wrong babe. I was an idiot for lashing out at you.”

He sighed.

“I was really stressed at work but that’s not an excuse. You were right about us not spending enough time together. I should never have invalidated your feelings.”

Law brought his hands to gently stroke Luffy’s cheeks, which were starting to warm up to this touch.

“I love you and I cherish our time together. Please remember that Luffy.”

Luffy’s eyes widened as he nodded his head innocently and sniffled.

“I love you too Torao…”

Law took another second to admire his beautiful husband before bringing their lips together. He sighed at the warmth, Luffy’s lips felt so soft and warm. Recalling the cold harsh winter air outside made him realize how much he missed Luffy and the feeling of intimacy.

How could he have been so stupid to leave the house when all Luffy wanted to spend more time together? While Law was out sulking in the park, Luffy was all alone at home, blaming himself for something that wasn’t even his fault. God... he really didn’t deserve this man.

Even though they were only apart for an hour at best, Law was desperate make Luffy feel loved, to let him know that there wasn’t anything more important than the present moment. Words couldn’t convey the emotions he felt. His grip on Luffy tightened as his tongue explored Luffy’s mouth, savoring the warmth.

“T-Torao..” Luffy moaned into the kiss. His hands started fumbling and he began messily clawing into Law’s toned back as Law started grinding onto him.

The sinful moans spurred Law as he deepened the kiss, pressing their bodies so closely together that all he could feel was Luffy’s chest heaving from the pleasure.

After heavily making out for a few minutes, Law gently pulled away for some air.

Luffy gently rests his hand on Law’s thigh.

“Torao… it’s not too late. We can still spend some quality time now…”

Luffy was still catching his breath but was also biting his lips in anticipation, his face was completely flushed with red.

God, he was so beautiful.

“Fuck.. Luffy. I was a complete dick to you. So please, let me make up for it.”

Law’s hair was a mess, his cheeks were slightly flushed, and his lips were slightly moist from the heavy make out session. But his eyes were completely serious.

“Torao…”

Without hesitation, Law took a firm grip on Luffy’s wrists and pushed him back onto the bed, securely pinning him down. Luffy was completely enamored by his husband’s deep gold eyes, which were now tracing every inch and curve of his body.

Luffy’s body jolted as he felt Law’s delicate fingers running up and down his chest. The touches were light and gentle, yet the subtle warmth from his palms made it feel incredibly intimate.

Law’s eyes were firmly fixated on Luffy’s and had this slightly concentrated look to them. As though his mind was trying to analyze and access his every reaction. Being under Law's intense gaze made him flush deeper in embarrassment. 

“Tora-ah..!”

His words were cut short as Law bent down to lick his heaving chest. His tongue running slow circles around his nipple, teasing it slightly before giving it a hard suck. Law released out a soft groan as he felt Luffy’s body tremble with every flick of his tongue.

Law’s other hands were kept busy as they trailed down his husband’s body, intimately stroking his inner thigh, an area where Luffy was all too sensitive.

Luffy couldn’t help but moan and grind up onto Law’s body, earning a satisfied sigh from his husband, who was now sucking and messaging his other nipple with his moist tongue.

“Your nipples are always so sensitive.”

Law smirked as he pulled away. Luffy was panting heavily from the teasing. His hands were partially obscuring his blushing face with half-lidded eyes peering between his fingers.

After four years of dating and 6 months of being married, Law knew all of his weak spots and he sure as hell was going to make good use of it.

“Show me your beautiful face babe.”

Large hands took a hold of Luffy’s, their fingers interlocked tightly together as Law brought it up to place a gentle kiss on the back of Luffy’s hand. The sweet sight made Luffy’s blush deepen, earning a soft chuckle from Law, before he leaned down for another kiss.

Luffy could never get enough of kissing Law. His legs instinctively wrapped themselves around Law’s torso, pressing their bodies and rubbing hardened erections together. Their intertwined fingers grasped tighter as they both moaned at the contact. 

Just as Luffy wanted more, Law pulled away gently, giving one last peck on the lips before slowly getting up.

“Torao..? Where are yo-”

“Spread your legs for me.” He whispered lowly to his ear.

Shyly and hesitantly, Luffy spread his legs open for Law, who was now sitting at the edge of the bed biting his lip, carefully studying the sight before him. Despite having tons of sex throughout their years of being together, Luffy still found himself getting flustered whenever his husband used that sinfully deep tone in bed.

Law reached out for the bottle of lube on the nightstand behind and placed it beside him before scooting over to Luffy. Luffy’s legs shuddered in anticipation as he felt Law’s warm breath on his inner thigh, the excitement making him spread his legs even wider.

Just as he was preparing himself for Law to slide a finger into him, Luffy gasped when he felt Law’s warm tongue brush against his entrance. His fingers and toes curled tightly into the blanket as he moaned uncontrollably at Law’s skilled tongue on his hole.

Unable to cope with the pleasure, Luffy’s body squirmed and his legs drew closer, only to be pushed further apart by Law’s large hands. Amidst his panting, Luffy caught glints of gold sparkling from his husband’s eyes as he ate him out. Even in moments like this, Law was always looking out for any signs of discomfort in Luffy. When Luffy couldn’t help but release another sinful moan, that was the cue for Law to push his tongue into the tight channel. His efforts were instantly rewarded by loud gasps and trembling legs.

Law continued to massage Luffy's walls with his warm tongue, moaning to himself when he felt Luffy's body arch in desperation. 

They rarely did this but when they did, it was a treat for both of them. The sounds that came out of Luffy drove Law crazy. He hasn’t even laid a finger on himself, but he could already feel his cock leaking as he felt the vibrations from Luffy’s moans.

All too soon, Law pulled away from Luffy, smirking at Luffy’s debauched face, the look in his eyes desperately pleading for more.

“Torao…”

Luffy whined, stretching his hands out to reach for Law’s cock which was still tucked painfully into his jeans.

“Not yet my king. I’m not done pleasuring you.” Law teased.

“H-huh...?”

His eyes widened as he watched Law bend down, maintaining eye contact as he stuck out his tongue hungrily, giving the tip of Luffy’s cock a long, hard lick.

Every word he wanted to say only came out as moans as Law continued to swirl his tongue around the head, using his hands to get a firm grip on Luffy’s shaft, jerking him off as he lapped up drops of precum.

Before Luffy was able to catch his breath, he released an obscene moan as Law deepthroated him, causing his back to arch even further and his eyes to roll back in ecstasy. The sudden movement caused Law to moan deeply as he felt Luffy’s cock hit deeper into his throat, using one hand to palm his dick while the other fumbles with the bottle of lube.

Somehow managing to open it with one hand, Law slathered the gel between his fingers and began inserting a finger into his husband, giving the head of his cock warm sensual licks in the process to distract him.

As he felt Luffy’s body starting to relax, he pushed a second finger in, pressing deeper into the warmth and scissoring him open at the same pace as his blowjob.

Luffy was already breathless from moaning but Law’s skilled fingers somehow managed to push more out. It was then that Law chose to curl his fingers just at the right spot. With all the air already knocked of his lungs, all Luffy could do was throw his head back and release a breathless moan. His entire body was shaking, and his mind was spinning from the high.

His words getting choked up whenever Law’s fingers brushed across his prostate, not to mention his hot mouth was still busy pleasuring his dick. Despite it being the middle of winter, the heat he felt was overwhelming.

“Torao..! I’m gonna..! hh-ahh! I’m gonna cum!”

It was then that Law choose to take Luffy’s cock all the way to the back of his throat before giving it a hard suck. His throat tightens as he feels Luffy’s thick, warm cum spilling down while his continues to massage Luffy’s prostate through his orgasm, lavishing in his husband’s sweet sounds.

Trembling hands soon grabbed tightly onto Law’s hoodie, pulling him off Luffy’s cock. Despite being on the giving end, Law somehow looked just as messed up as Luffy did. His hair was a complete mess, and his lips were red from sucking. Just the sight alone was enough for Luffy’s cock to get hard again.

Still grabbing onto the hoodie, Luffy sloppily yanked off Law’s hoodie, followed by his jeans.

Law’s tattooed chest heaves as he wiped off the remaining drops of spit and precum from his lips. His eyes softened and he gave a soft, genuine smile as Luffy admired his tattoos. No matter how many times Luffy’s seen his husband naked, he was always awestruck by the gorgeous sight.

How he managed to get upset at this man was beyond him. Right now, Luffy felt like the luckiest man in the world and he wanted Law to know that too.

In one swift motion, Luffy flipped themselves around, gently pinning his husband down by his shoulders.

“Torao.. now it’s my turn.” He grinned.

Readily prepped by Law’s skilled fingers, Luffy positioned himself above Law’s throbbing dick before gently lowering himself, inch by inch, savoring and moaning in the feeling of being stuffed full. 

“H-ahh.. fuck Luffy… you feel so fucking tight.”

Gently rocking his hips to adjust himself to Law’s size, Luffy took a deep breath before steadily fucking himself on the large cock. His hands rests on the center of Law’s chest, using it to stabilize himself while he quickens the pace of his movement. 

Law’s cock felt so good inside him, Luffy couldn’t help but throw his head back and moan every time he bottoms out. The slight curve of his dick is shaped so perfectly that it manages to hit his sweet spot with every movement.

A loud gasp cuts between the moans as Law gropes Luffy’s perky ass and begins to thrust up at great force.

Unable to keep up with Law’s movements, Luffy is resorted to bounce helplessly like a ragdoll and he loves every second of it.

“L-Law..! H-ahh! Oh god you feel so good! M-more!”

Hearing his name muffled among Luffy’s sweet moans flips a switch within him.

Law grabs Luffy’s shoulder and flips them back over. He takes a second to reorientate himself before thrusting even harder into his lover.

At this point, Luffy was a complete moaning mess. His legs wound tightly around Law and his hands clawed messily into his toned back. His eyes rolled back as he desperately pleaded for Law to go harder and deeper.

“Law p-please! Cum inside me please!”

Luffy’s legs tightened as Law pounded harder into him. He leaned down to capture his lover’s lips before thrusting hard, hitting deep into Luffy’s prostate causing them both to orgasm as they moaned into kiss.

After a minute of catching their breaths, Law rolled over to the empty side of the bed before turning to place gentle kisses on his husband’s cheeks. Luffy squealed and giggled at the sweet gesture, clasping his hands tightly with Laws.

Law sighed at the adorable sight. His eyes softened as he combed through Luffy’s hair with his fingers.

“I’ve called Penguin and Sachi to fill up my shift for the next 2 days. That way we can enjoy some proper quality time together.” Law broke the silence.

“Wha-?”

“I meant what I said by the way. I shouldn’t have neglected our quality time. I’m sorry.”

He was slightly taken aback when Luffy leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the tip of nose. Innocent brown eyes stared back at him.

“It’s okay! I’m sorry I yelled at you Tora-”

Luffy’s voiced got muffled as Law pulled him into a tight hug.

“I married you for a reason Luffy.”

Luffy sighed into his husbands arms. Realizing that they both got mad over something so trivial made them both giggle and tighten the hug.

As they curled into the warm embrace and exchanged soft kisses, the cold winter night didn’t seem so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my work! Constructive criticism is much appreciated.  
> Here's a link to the song that inspired the title: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8VYWazR5mE


End file.
